Halo High
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: What would it be like if John and the others were in High School? New and improved.


**A/N: **I'm glad that I've decided to redo this entire story it needed some serious work. There will be a few changes personality wise and besides the writing but nothing major. So here is the first chapter of the improved Halo High!

**Pairings: **Same as before

* * *

Kelly fell on the floor in a heap blankets and all. She cursed lightly before looking up at the clock through her shoulder length brown hair. 7:00, she heard screaming from downstairs, it was obviously Sam and Linda. Nothing ever changed, she got up and made her bed before going downstairs. She made sure to duck her head as a pot came flying at her from Sam and Linda's spat. Kelly poured a glass of orange juice, grabbed the toast popping out as she walked by, and took her seat next to John. "What's it about this time?"

"I have no idea." John muttered as he took a huge drink of his mountain dew.

"I think it has something to do with Sam walking in on her in the shower." Fred chipped in laughing.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Really? It practically happens everyday. Duck!" Both she and John moved their heads out of the way of the oncoming spatula.

"Duck? Where?" Fred asked before getting hit in the face by the utensil. He picked up the spatula and glared at the bickering couple, "Would you guys watch where you're throwing!" He tossed it back and managed to hit Linda in the back of the head, "Shit…"

James took his attention away from his PSP long enough to see the look of anger on Linda's face, "Uh Fred, you might want to run, like right now."

"Well it is almost time for school so I'm going to take this wonderful opportunity to leave. See you guys there!" He was out the door before the red-head could manage to catch him.

Another pot was thrown across the room, "I think that's my cue to leave." Kelly said before getting up. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed her backpack.

John grabbed the keys to the Mustang, "I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" Kelly shouted as she walked out the door.

James sighed, "I guess I'll take the back seat then." He looked over at Sam and Linda, "Are you two coming?" When he didn't receive an answer he just shrugged, "Whatever."

Fred looked over at the others at the beginning of class, "Dude where are Sam and Linda? Do you think they'll remember to come to class?"

John smirked, "I doubt it, whenever they argue they always lose track of time."

Meanwhile Sam and Linda continued to yell at each other. Linda in anger, and Sam in defense. "You did it again Sam! How many times do I have to tell you I always take a shower at exactly 6:45!"

"I'm sorry! Really I didn't mean it, I just always you know, forget!" Sam's eyes wandered to the clock before they widened, "Shit!"

"What is it now?!"

"Well gee if you're going to have that attitude maybe I won't tell you we're seriously late for school."

"Fuck! Get in the car now!" She dropped everything, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door to Sam's car.

At lunch John and the others sat around a table outside. "Yo chief! Here's that MD you wanted!" Fred tossed him the can and took his seat beside James, just then Sam and Linda came running over, both out of breath.

"About time you guys showed up." James said.

"Would've been here sooner if Linda wasn't so stubborn." Sam muttered.

"Me?!" Linda shouted, "You're the one who took the wrong turn and walked in on me this morning!"

"If you would just lock the door it would never happen!"

"For the love of UNSC!" Kelly shouted, "Would you two stop arguing?!" She took a calming breath before speaking again, "So who's up for bowling tonight?"

Fred grinned, "I'm game."

"Yeah, me too." John said as he opened up his can of Mountain Dew. It sprayed all over him; he glared over at his black haired friend, "Fred, if I had a Warthog in my possession I would run you over with it."

Fred laughed nervously, "Hehe, you have no idea how thankful I am that you don't."

"Alright it's settled, after school we hit the bowling ally." Linda said with a thumbs up.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked.

John had to keep himself from spitting out his drink "Sam, I wouldn't let you drive if the Covenant blew off all our arms except yours."

"Dammit."

* * *

**A/N: **Eh kind of a rough ending but it's a work in progress especially since I'm redoing the whole thing over. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
